


The Druid Dancer

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dancing, Inspired by Art, Kinkalot, Lust at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Arthur honestly didn't know what to expect when he invited the druids to a celebration honoring the peace brokered between their people and the people of Camelot, but it certainly wasn't the sight he saw before him.Written for Kinkalot 2019 bonus challenge: Dirty Dancing.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182
Collections: Kinkalot 2019





	The Druid Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/gifts).



> For ohmerthurcharm, who drew a sexy druid dancer!Merlin that I had to write something for! Art can be seen here: https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/2690.html?thread=40066#t40066

Arthur honestly didn't know what to expect when he invited the druids to a celebration honoring the peace brokered between their people and the people of Camelot, but it certainly wasn't the sight he saw before him.

The evening had started like any banquet, with tables of food spread to showcase the bounty of Camelot's fields and forests, the bounty they shared freely with their guests. Once the feasting was finished came time for the dancing. Were it any other visiting nation, it would have gone the same as any other ball Arthur had ever attended. The druids, though... the druids were a people unto themselves. They didn't have the same social restrictions or taboos when it came to showing off their bodies, a fact that both did and did not surprise Arthur in the slightest. Whenever he had seen the druids in the forests, they had always been wearing brown or green cloaks that covered them from head to toe. Arthur could see the practicality of it, the way it would camouflage them from unfriendly eyes, and protect them from being scraped as they tromped through the underbrush. Not in the forest, however, and things were much different.

Arthur's eyes were glued to the druid leader's form, clad in a leather skirting that reminded him of pictures he had seen in the history books of Roman soldiers that once occupied the lands. Pteruges, he thought they were called. The leather was tanned a rich, deep brown, and brought out the creamy whiteness of the skin it did nothing to hide. He drank in the sight of the druid leader's-- Emrys'-- chiseled torso, smooth but for a smattering of hair across his upper pecs, unmarred but for a black tattoo that twisted in curlicues over his left collarbone.

Emrys wore a cloak of green so dark it could have been black, and it swirled around him as he moved in a dance that followed the beat of the drum another druid played for him. In those moments, Arthur swore that the man before him was from another world, stolen into the world of humans for the night to cause all to fall thrall to his wiles.

Swallowing thickly, Arthur tried to tear his eyes from the lithe lines of Emrys' body and up to his face, only to find a beauty so startling to see in a man that he wondered faintly if he was under some sort of enchantment. The treaty was too fragile, though, too important and too new for any to risk with something so foolish. He gripped the arm of his throne in a futile attempt to wrest control of himself back from the fey creature that twirled and danced and somehow controlled his long limbs more gracefully than he should have been able to.

The dance came to an end, and Emrys bowed at Arthur's feet to a thunderous applause from the assembled guests, both of Camelot and the druids. Arthur stood, steady in a way he didn't feel, and offered his hand to Emrys to help him up.

"You honor us," Arthur said softly. "You are a leader in your own right, Emrys. Please rise."

Emrys lifted his gaze, meeting Arthur's eyes with a mischievous twinkle in his own, a half smile on his wide, lush mouth. "Please, call me Merlin," he said. Emrys— no, Merlin— squeezed Arthur's hand as he rose, holding it for several seconds longer than necessary. The zing of hot desire that ran through Arthur as he reluctantly let go of Merlin's hand to direct the rest of the guests to dance and enjoy themselves left him breathless.

"I look forward to aligning our people more closely together," Arthur murmured to Merlin as music filled the hall and druids and Camelotians mingled together in joyful celebration.

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "But that is not the only thing I'm looking forward to aligning more closely together."

The throaty laugh Merlin gave at Arthur's startled expression made him smile, the promise of _later_ leaving a thick, sweet longing between them as the night wore on.


End file.
